Start the New Year Right
by KiKi and Co
Summary: Sequel to The Amazing Aliano's story, Another New Year; Oneshot, tie-in. Sarah demands an explanation from the Goblin King after her New Year's wish is granted unexpectedly. Sarah x Jareth


**Title:** Start the New Year Right  
**Author:** Neko/KiKi  
**Fandom:** Labyrinth  
**Pairing:** Sarah/Jareth  
**Summary:** Sequel to _The Amazing Aliano_'s story, Another New Year; ( www. fanfiction. net/s/2729966/1/ )(Without the spaces, guys.)  
Oneshot, tie-in. _Sarah demands an explanation from the Goblin King after her New Year's wish is granted unexpectedly._  
**Warnings:** Nothing in particular this time.  
**Beta** thanks to FMTenpo for the story, and to Z'Rayne for beating the spelling and grammar mistakes out of it.  
An added thanks to _The Amazing Aliano_ for allowing me to post this, and giving it a quick once-over before she said yes. It makes me incredibly happy, and I request that you all go and read her story before you read this one, if you haven't.

---  
"Jareth! You come back here and explain yourself, right. Now." Sarah's voice was an angry hiss, punctuated by a thump as her hands connected with the top of her desk in irritation. Green eyes stared back at her from the mirror, the reflection unwavering.

Of course, she didn't get an answer from the image there, only a cold silence, broken by the sound of a car horn blaring outside her window and human laughter as people left other parties in the neighborhood. Turning away from the mirror, she stalked to the other side of the room and threw herself down on the edge of her bed, arms crossing over her chest as she scowled at the atrociously incorrect figurine of the Goblin King that sat on one of her shelves, replacing a stuffed animal she'd outgrown and passed down to Toby.

"I'm serious, Jareth. I want an explanation!" Another long pause, and she could feel her teeth grinding. "I know it was you. I don't know how you got a four-year-old to be so adamantly silent, but if you laid even a finger on Toby I will murder you, I swear!"

Sitting still had quickly become too difficult, and so she stood and began pacing across her room, continuing to mutter insults and threats. After several minutes she finally came to a halt, standing in front of her window, fists propped on her hips and her feet wide in an angry stance.

"I wish the Goblin king were here right _now_." Her voice was firm, and she held her breath for a moment after she said the words, staring ahead of her at the spot where he ought to be appearing. When he didn't, she let out an annoyed hiss of breath. "Dammit!"

"Such language, my dear girl." The voice in her ear was familiar, warm and sultry, and she spun to face him with a backward step, her hands lifting instinctively to prevent a repeat of earlier.

"You!" Sarah cried, arms crossing over her chest angrily as she glared at him.

Jareth's lips curved into a smirk at the motion, and he chuckled at her. "Me. Yes, quite observant, aren't we, Sarah?" The sarcasm in his tone was evident, one brow quirking as he regarded her. Sarah stamped a foot at him, losing patience rapidly.

"What exactly did you think you were doing, earlier?" she spat irritably. The smirk on his face gained intensity, and she had a sudden desperate urge to wipe it off with a hard slap. He answered her before she got the chance.

"Granting your New Year's wish, of course, my precious girl."

That one stopped her, stilled her annoyed fidgeting for a moment while she gaped at him. "You... I... My... WHAT?!" She was nearly shouting, and had to remind herself to keep it down so she didn't disturb her father and Karen, and Toby as well, from their much-needed sleep.

His amused snort did not amuse her in turn. "Your wish. You wished for someone to kiss, and I just so happened to be close enough, and perfectly available." Jareth lifted a hand, gaze turned down to inspect his fingernails as he spoke, but his eyes darted up to meet hers with a momentary leer when he had finished.

Sarah sputtered, hands balling into fists at her sides. "You...you... You didn't even ask!"

He shrugged, taking a half step closer to her. "There wasn't time." She stood her ground firmly, even as he shifted closer again, eyes capturing her gaze and holding it. He continued. "Would you like me to ask next time? You'll have to make your wish a few seconds sooner, if that's the case."

She made a disgruntled noise, but couldn't tear her eyes away from his, nor formulate a coherent answer. She wasn't sure if it was because of the rage she felt towards him, or the warm sensation flooding her limbs and making her stomach erupt in butterflies. Angry butterflies, she tried to remind herself.

Until he leaned in, mere inches from her lips, and murmured, "May I kiss you, then, Sarah?"

The garbled sound that escaped her mouth had left her brain as an emphatic "No!" It reached her mouth as a tentative "Yes," and had gone past her lips as "nngrfl." He took it as a yes anyway, and suddenly Sarah found his lips pressed to hers for a second time that morning, his arms reaching around her waist to hold her close to him.

She wasn't terribly angry after all, she decided as she brought her own arms up to clutch at him for balance.

She was also determined not to faint this time.

--Fin--


End file.
